So in Love with Two
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: Only PG for Yaoi content, that means boy/boy. Um...that's about it. 1x2 2x5 5x1 not long, Enjoy.


I'm bored and I need something to write

I'm bored and I need something to write.

Let's see… warnings…1x2, 2+5, 5+1 Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Lime

A song… Mikaila – So in love with two

_My number one, there could never be another one like you._

_How come I feel this way about…_

Duo snuggled closer to Heero, his eyes closed as he was lost in his thought. Even while in his lover's arms that wasn't who he was thinking about. It was someone much different, though perhaps not so different in the way that both were very intelligent and strong, and both never talked. Every thought of the black haired, Chinese pilot intimidated Duo as he tried to snuggle closer, though it was impossible to make him grasp tighter onto reality.

_…my number two, never tried to tell me what to say or do._

_I'm so in love with two._

Wufei… Duo's mind flinched. How could he be thinking about the Lone Dragon now, as he was held tightly in his lover's arms. Last night he could think only of Wufei during their love making and it was becoming unbearable that the black haired boy had so much power over him.

_I don't want to push it,_

_I don't want to fight_

_But this feeling keeps me up all night._

Duo shivered gently under the covers of the bed he shared with Heero. Quietly he pulled himself out of bed and wrapped one of Heero's kimono around him. Silently he walked downstairs and outside, his eyes looking up at the graveyards of the moon.

_If I only could decide,_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breaking all my rules because of you._

'Wufei…' he thought, death like to himself. 'The lonely moon in the dark sky remind me of you…what's a boy to do?

_You can tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two._

Heero wrapped his arms gently around Duo, pulling the blankets that he had brought with him after finding the loss of his kimono, over Duo's shoulders.

_I don't know what to do_

Duo smiled and lay his head lightly against Heero's shoulder. 'Isn't the moon beautiful?' His thoughtful and soft American voice rolled gently out to envelope the cold air and warm it slightly with it's silver coloring.

_I'll choose the both of you._

Heero only nodded and leaned forward as he gently pressed his lips against Duo's neck, kissing it feather-lightly. Duo purred and rolled back to settle his arms over his head and around Heero's neck, pulling him closer.

_My number one, you give me everything I need_

_But some things are still better with…_

It was afternoon, Duo awoke after Heero once again to find the bed empty and he descended to the main room to pour himself a bowl of the cereal which was already set out on the table. His eyes glanced up mischeaviously to the phone on the counter.

_…my number two, he's the one that really makes me feel so good._

_I'm so in love with two._

Duo steadily rose to his feet, walking with a concentrated glare as he moved over to the phone and took the phone book from the side of the copunter, flicking through the pages with one hand as he held the reciever with his other.

_I don't want to push it,_

_I don't want to fight _

_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

Finding the number easily under 'Chang, Wufei.' Duo slowly and purposefully dialled in the number. One digit at a time.

_If I only could decide,_

_But I can't make up my mind,_

_I'm breaking all my rules because of you._

The numbers each dialled in effectively. Each sound making the sound it was meant to make. Duo smirked and waited for the ringing to begin as he listened to the slience on the other side of the reciever.

_You can tell me it's not right_

_And it burns me up inside_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two._

The phone rang in Wufei's apartment and he rose from where he was thinking quietly to himself about the other pilots. Well, one other pilot. The only one he could think about; Heero. He was in love with Heero and he didn't have the guts to tell the quiet pilot, because he was with Duo. Wufei was sure they were happy, and didn't want to disturb their relationship, after all he wasn't sure if his love would be returned.

_I can't make up my mind._

Wufei picked up the phone, there was silence for a moment as Duo tried to convince himself to speak. Finally his voice crackled down the long distance phone as he spoke. 'Hi...it's Duo...Wufei...I...I love you...' Wufei's eyes widened, and he couldn't reply, no matter how hard he tried.

_I'll choose the both of you._


End file.
